


When Duty Calls

by Advena



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Advena/pseuds/Advena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taken down indefinitely. Thanks for the awesome reviews and subscriptions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Duty Calls

Taken down indefinitely. Thanks for the awesome reviews and subscriptions.


End file.
